A King's Worth/Script
Part 1: No Cheating Death Before Battle * Sharena: Alfonse... How are you holding up? * Alfonse: Oh, Sharena... I'm all right. I can move, at least. Yet a strange sensation remains... like an icy blade plunged into my chest. * Eir: The death curse of Hel... * Alfonse: Eir, please, tell me what you know. Anything might help. * Eir: My mother's laws govern death... At the moment she lays her curse, the number of the dead is set. Those she has cursed will die on their appointed day. There is no escaping it... * Sharena: No! There must— There has to be— Surely there's a way! * Anna: Alfonse, the king and queen have arrived. * Henriette: Oh, my son... * Gustav: So you have been cursed by Hel. * Alfonse: I disobeyed you, Father. I am sorry. * Anna: If I may, your majesty... The attack was sudden. Our scouts never even saw her. They appeared so suddenly, like ghosts... We had no chance to disengage. * Gustav: Your mistake was setting foot on the battlefield at all. This is the consequences of Alfonse's rashness. * Alfonse: Father... I'm so sorry. * Gustav: Hel... She claimed my father's life, too... There are no options left, Alfonse. There is no escaping her curse. * Henriette: Gustav! This is our son's life you're talking about! * Gustav: Henriette please, listen. All of you must listen to what I say now. The royal family of Askr, our family, has suffered a loss. We must accept that and move forward. * Sharena: Father! You can't mean that! Alfonse is alive! He's right here beside you! There must be something we can do... * Gustav: Death will not be turned away. * Sharena: We can't know that unless we try! * Gustav: Enough. I will rejoin my forces. I must consider our next move. * Sharena: Father... * Alfonse: I have failed you, Father. I am sorry. But until the moment I die, I will continue to seek a means of defeating Hel. My only hope is that, in the time I have left, I can find some way to be of use... * Gustav: Very well. (Scene transition) * Anna: We must kill Hel. That is how we will save Alfonse. We're out of options... * Alfonse: Most legends hold that a curse is broken when the one who laid it is killed... Princess Eir, if Hel were to die, what would happen? * Eir: I do not know. My mother...has never been killed. * Sharena: That shouldn't stop us from trying! * Anna: Not only would killing Hel abate the threat to Askr, it could save Alfonse. Keep your eyes peeled, everyone. Our objective is to find Hel and eliminate her. After Battle * Anna: She's not here. Let's move! Part 2: Kitsune Family Before Battle * Kaden: I'm Kaden! As you can see, I'm from the most beautiful race in the world, the kitsune! Part 3: Wolfskin Family Before Battle * Keaton: I'm Keaton. I'm from a race called the wolfskin. After Battle * Gustav: Son. * Alfonse: Hello, Father. * Gustav: This isn't a social call, Alfonse. I am on my way to a conference with my knights. * Alfonse: I understand. If you have no objection, however, I'd gladly guard you till you join up with the army. * Gustav: There is no need. Am I so infirm that I must lean on my son's arm? * Alfonse: M-my apologies. * Gustav: *sigh* Do you remember this, Alfonse? * Alfonse: A dead branch? It looks quite old... No, I don't remember it. * Gustav: I see. Well, never mind. Do not concern yourself over me. I will rendezvous with my forces. * Alfonse: Father, wait. Please. Let me— * Gustav: I told you, boy. There is no need. Worry about your own skin. * Alfonse: My apologies. Again. What was that branch, I wonder? Part 4: Running Out of Time Before Battle * Velouria: It's so boring to be bound up by this contract... But what can I do? After Battle * Sharena: Hel is nowhere to be seen... Where is she? Alfonse... * Alfonse: ... Sharena, it's all right. There's no need to panic. Let's press on. I'm not giving up, and neither should you! Part 5: Death's Arrival Before Battle * Alfonse: *sigh* * Gustav: Alfonse. * Alfonse: Father! * Gustav: It's today, isn't it... Were you able to find a way to dispel Hel's curse in time? * Alfonse: No. I have no excuse for what has befallen me. * Gustav: Do not apologize, my son. We knew this day would come. There is no escaping death. Alfonse... Stay close to me today. Keep your allies close, too. When the curse comes due, I expect Hel to appear and pluck the life from your paralyzed body herself... * Alfonse: Giving us a chance to strike. * Gustav: No. You cannot kill death. Even if we attack her then, she will not fall. However, we may catch a glimpse of something... A weakness, perhaps, that will lead to her downfall. * Alfonse: I understand. I will do as you command, Father. Even though I die, it may not be for nothing. I hope so, anyway. I am sure you will defeat her, Father, or perhaps Kiran. I will hold fast to that hope. * Gustav: Your ally from another world? We must rely on ourselves, not on power from beyond Askr. Hel came to us from another realm... Contact with other realms merely opens up new avenues to misfortune. * Alfonse: I understand your words, Father. Yet I have formed a strong bond with Summoner. * Gustav: I say again-there is nothing to be gained by meddling in other realms. * Alfonse: Father... Heh. * Gustav: Is something amusing? * Alfonse: Ah! I'm sorry. I'm just reflecting on something Mother told me. She said that, in your youth, you were much like me. * Gustav: Did she, now? I must admit it. Wet behind the ears, I was. Weapon in hand, I traveled the realms, always ready to battle... I was no different than you, it is true. Yet, look at me now, lecturing you... * Alfonse: You misunderstand me, Father. I was happy to hear that I put Mother in mind of you. As for your concern and your guidance...they mean everything to me. * Gustav: *sigh* * Alfonse: Today is the day I will die. I have failed in my duty as your successor. That is my deepest regret. Yet to be able to speak so frankly with you here and now...I am overjoyed. * Gustav: Alfonse... (Scene transition) * Anna: For this battle, we'll stay close to Askr's main forces. This will be a fierce fight. Be careful. We must do everything we can to find Hel. We can't allow Alfonse to die at her hand! After Battle * Anna: The enemy has been crushed, yet Hel eludes us. * Sharena: She's nowhere to be seen, and time is so short... * Alfonse: ... * Eir: Ah, yes... The appointed time has arrived. Death is nearly here. (Scene transition) * Hel: Mortal... Now is the time for your life to end. * Alfonse: Hel! *gasp* I... I can't... * Hel: There is no escape. So many have tried so desperately... * Sharena: I won't let you take my brother! What is this? * Anna: Our attacks aren't having any effect. Is she an illusion? A specter? We need to find a way— * Hel: Your efforts and your breath—they are both wasted. Death is the one true absolute. Your time has come. My scythe is ready. * Alfonse: Argh... I'm sorry, Summoner... * Hel: Now. * Gustav: Gah! * Alfonse: Father? * Hel: You...shielded him. * Gustav: I understand your curse, Hel—it is a curse on the blood of Askr. That lesson, I learned from my father. I am Askran royalty, and it is my life that will be added to the numbers of the dead. The conditions of your curse are fulfilled. Depart this place, death god. * Alfonse: Father? * Hel: Fool. Look at you, awash in sentimentality... What has it cost you? You have no right to call yourself a king. * Gustav: You comprehend nothing. * Hel: What? * Gustav: My life exists only for the people of this land. I have never lost sight of that. Since the day I lost my father...I swore to never forget my duty. How much longer would I have lived? My son is young, and he is certainly worthy. As king, what choice did I have? * Hel: So you think this princeling has the makings of a king... Then die without regret. As ruler of the dead, I declare your life at an end. * Alfonse: No! * Gustav: Alfonse... Become a king, my son. Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts